


A ray of sunshine

by Happy_puppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Reader does not have a vallaslin, Reader has a giant wolf, Reader is lavellan - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Trauma, does not follow canon, reader is the inquisitor, reader tries to be optimistic, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_puppy/pseuds/Happy_puppy
Summary: You were out on a walk with your dog, when you suddenly land in thedas with your dog... that is now a wolf, you are not sure when or where you are, before you spot a tiny nug, and no rift.As you try to save the people at the conclave, you end up putting yourself into the story, now you are not only a spectator, you are now y/n lavellan, the inquisitor.As you immerse yourself into your role as first the herald and later the andraste, you notice that the story isn’t the same... maybe you can change the fate. You know what happens if you do your best to follow the plot, but maybe there is another way around, that will help more people.Maybe you are the ray of sunshine the flowers need to grow.





	1. Here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!  
> This fic will start out slowly, so not much happens in the beginning, i will follow cannon as much i see necessary, however, i might skip parts or change some of the things, since i believe a lot would be diffrent if it weren’t a game.... since you are able to interact more with the characters... and you have a wolf... which is kinda cool, hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Will try to update weekly, I do have a backlog, in case I feel unmotivated ;)
> 
> (Reader is not happy-go-lucky, but she does try to stay positive)

You were…  
You were out on a walk with your dog… in the middle of the night, your dog had to go pee… you couldn’t sleep anyway, so you took her for a walk… and suddenly everything became weird, it was like you suddenly became dizzy and then everything turned dark. You can hear your dogs concerned whimpers as you feel like the world around you warps, your dog as your only constant. Suddenly everything goes quiet, and think you might have fainted. You can feel a nose nuzzle you, probably your dog. As you open your eyes you see a wolf before you, eyes giant and soft as they look into yours, the wolf licks your face in a happy glee. Being glad that you are finally awake, and kinda shocked that this wolf is before you. You hear a clink from the wolf, and you notice the collar.  
It says…  
Lup…  
This is… your dog?  
\- “Lup?”  
The wolf wags it’s tail in excitement.  
It is your dog. Lup lays her giant head in your lap, and you decide to look around you. You don’t remember this place, and you dog is now a wolf…. Did you even go on a walk? This is a weird dream… you see a small animal a bit away from you, so does Lup… she hunts down the small prey and brings it back to you.  
It’s a nug…  
It’s a nug…  
IT’S A NUG!  
You start freaking out, what kind of dream is this! You try to pinch yourself, as you look down, you see that your clothes are different. You stop.  
\- “What the hell is this…”  
Lup is concerned, and looks at you, with the nug still in her mouth.  
\- “Lup, drop it.”  
Lup laid down the nug on the ground. You take a deep breath, and then you close your eyes and pinch yourself.  
\- “Please wake up.”  
You open your eyes…  
Nothing has changed…  
Lup is still there… a wolf… the nug is still there, dead… and you are still wearing weird clothes.  
\- “Fine, I will see this dream through.”  
You stand up, and listen, you are not sure where you are supposed to go, Lup nuzzles her head into your side, she looks concerned, you pet her head.  
\- “It’s okay, we are okay, don’t worry my pup…. Lup… wanna go for a swim?”  
Lup gets all excited, you pick up the nug, and let her lead you towards water. You know it’s one of those things she can find anywhere, you just have to give her the right command.

It’s probably good to find some water for now, preferably a river or something, so the water would be more drinkable, you will probably need that. 

As you follow Lup as she excitedly jumps around you, leading you somewhere, you come to the realization that this might not be a dream. 

*

Lup lead you to water, jumping head first into it, you decide to take a look at yourself in the meanwhile, you need to know if you have any scars or anything.  
As you look into the water you see yourself… well kinda… your heart beats faster, this is not you, you don’t have long ears… but your dog isn’t a dog anymore either… maybe this is okay, this is okay. Your anxiety goes haywire, you can’t breathe you feel your eyes well up with tears, you are not okay. Lup notices your anxiety and comes running to you, she pushes you down and you nuzzle your head into her fur as you cry.  
\- “I’m sorry”. You wail. “It’s okay, I’m okay”  
You lay there for a while with your now giant dog atop of you. You finish crying, and you decide to sit up again. You look at yourself in the water. You feel your ears, and nose, it feels real. Your giant wolf sits behind you, nudging your leg… the leg where the nug is hanging from your belt… you look into her eyes, and she whimpers at you pathetically. Your tummy rumbles, and you are tired. You look at the sky, it might be dusk soon. You look at Lup and gives her a signal to follow you.  
You need somewhere to sleep soon, normally you don’t sleep much, but you feel tired, and you need to find somewhere to rest, you don’t have anything. Only the things you are carrying. You have a pouch… it might be for water. You fill it up with the running water, and then you leave. You have to find somewhere to sleep at least somewhere where you can’t be attacked from all angles. 

*

You wander a bit, and you find a good spot. It seems alright to stay here. You begin to pick up some nearby timber, so you can start a fire, and maybe cook a meal.  
You found out that you had a satchel with the basic essentials on you, something you had failed to notice before, you had been to focused on the things around you to even notice all the things on you. 

You made a fire, and used a tiny dagger that you found in your satchel to cut up the rabbit. You also found a bunch of berries nearby, deciding that they looked edible. You gave lup most of the meat, but cooked and ate some of the meat yourself. The nug didn’t taste that interesting… it didn’t have any seasoning, since you didn’t have much on you. 

After you had relaxed for a while, and both you and Lup’s needs had been sated, you looked through all your belongings, you found a couple coins, the dagger, the pouch for water, on you, you had a light armor, and your favorite necklace, one of the only things from your reality. 

You put a lot of timber on the fire and crawled over to Lup, you put your head on her fur and quickly fell asleep.

*

You woke up, soft fur still laying snug against you.  
It was morning.  
Both you and Lup started stirring a bit more, feeling more awake, and ready to wake up entirely.  
You opened your pouch with water, drinking a bit yourself, and offering the rest to Lup that gulped it down.  
You decided that you had to figure out where you are. 

You picked some more berries, from the bush you found yesterday, assuming that since you didn’t feel sick and the fact that you weren’t dead, probably meant that they were safe to eat. You went back to the water, and got some more water, and then you ventured around, trying to find a person, so you would know exactly where you are. Lup followed a bit behind you sniffing the area, nudging you once in a while. It didn’t take long until you found houses… you kinda recognized the area, this really seems to be dragon age. A person ran towards you, he looked scared, his weapon drawn.  
\- “Watch out, there is a wolf behind you!”  
You looked behind you, only noticing Lup…  
\- “WAIT!” You yelled at the man, stretching your arms out to block his way  
The man staggered for a second, his face pale. Lup running up behind you and nudging your arm.  
\- “She um… she is with me… she is not bad… it’s uh, my wolf, her name is Lup.”  
The man just stood there and stared at you. Kinda dumbfounded, still shaken. You put your arms down again, and the man just keeps standing there, staring.  
\- “She is quite sweet, if you put your hand out she will come and greet you.”  
The man looked at you as if you were crazy, but he timidly lifted his hand, closing his eyes. Lup waddled right up there, nudging the mans hand and booping his face. You finally noticed how big she actually were compared to you and other humans. She was at least up to your ribs. She was GIANT, you don’t remember the wolves in dragon age being that big.  
As the man calmed down he started to ruffle her fur, and she happily nudged his hand to make him pet her even more.  
\- “I was pretty scared back then, I thought she was prowling behind you, waiting for the perfect time to attack.”he sighed loudly. “I am glad I was wrong, she is very sweet.”  
\- “Ah… thank you!” You smiled softly at the man, feeling shy.  
\- “So, why are you here, you are kinda far away from home, are you here to visit the conclave?”  
\- “Ah… um… yes… I am a bit far away from home… right now I am just exploring the area.” You feel ashamed, you didn’t think that far, hopefully this situation won’t happen to often, you are not sure how you should explain yourself…. You don’t even know the area too well, you could only explore so much in the games.  
\- “I hope you aren’t here to cause trouble at the conclave, it could hopefully be to your advantage, as a magic user and all” the looks at you sternly.  
You realized two things… this is around the time of the inquisition, and you might be able to change things before everything goes wrong, maybe you will be able to save some lives.  
\- “Don’t worry, I won’t interfere, but I would like to see it, it must be impressive” you actually feel a bit excited.”Though, I am a bit lost, can you show me which way to go?”  
The man looked at you, as if he is questioning your intention. He seems to sigh as he looks at Lup, petting her face.  
\- “You better not be a bad person, it’s a bit from here, follow this road and you might be there before the meeting starts.”  
\- “Thank you so much, you are amazing, I will be on my way, and I swear to you I do not have any bad intentions.” You are excited and you hug the man, you startled him, but he seems to hug you back.

*

You wave at the man as you leave to go towards the conclave, Lup trots behind you, sometimes nudging your side. You think through the conversation you had with the man…. You need to think of a backstory, or maybe that is a bad idea… were you… a mage?  
You don’t think so, well, you wouldn’t know, what does magic feel like, can you even use it? Maybe it’s just there.  
…  
…..  
…  
Doesn’t matter, you don’t even know how to use it, so maybe it’s better this way, magic can be pretty bad if it is not handled correctly, you don’t like the way the templars treated the mages, but it also seemed like magic wasn’t always the best thing to have. You might be able to use magic, but maybe it’s best to experiment with that another time, not now, you were kinda in a hurry.  
He said it would be tomorrow, and that it would take at least a day on legs, but based on the time you had already spent, you were quite in a hurry, you also had to gather food on the way, and water.  
How were you supposed to make it.  
Lup nudges you again, she is worried, she was right, maybe you were taking this too far, you had to be careful, no stress, stressful people aren’t helpful. You took a deep breath, and looked at Lup, her big wolf eyes looking back at you.  
\- “Okay, okay, we might make it anyway, if we don’t sleep a lot, and just keep wandering.”  
Lup suddenly stopped, sniffing the air, her ears turning as she seemed to pick up something. You looked at her, confused she seemed really focused, you started to look around, maybe you could see something.  
There was nothing to see, at least from your perspective. Suddenly Lup stopped sniffing and look directly at you, she shoves her head under your arm and nuzzle you. You pet her head, still confused, but enjoying her cuddly nature. She lays down, you tells her that she has to follow, she turns her nose towards her back, and looks at you. She wants you to sit on her back… well, she is quite large now, and she should be able to carry the weight, the concern is if it will harm her…. She is bigger than a pony, so it should be possible… maybe you should try… you crawl on her back.  
\- “I hope you remember our commandos, or else this could go very wrong.”  
She looks back at you, and then she stands up, as if to tell you she is ready. You hold unto her collar, it sits quite loose actually, it didn’t sit that loose before, but maybe it’s because of the magic that brought you here. As you snap out of it you focus on Lup, trying to make sure this doesn’t harm her in any way. She doesn’t seem concerned, she actually seems like she is enjoying it. You calm down and try to be aware of your surroundings… this is amazing, the wind in your hair, a happy Lup, this couldn’t get any better!

*

You had been going for a while, following the signs you should almost be there by now. You saw more and more people, they all looked scared until they saw there was a rider on the back of the wolf, and then they just looked shocked. The trip had went well, you had made two stops, both of them to drink some water and give Lup some treats, having made some from the meat from the day before. 

*

You are finally here, and just as the sun is starting to set, but you were here nonetheless, this was all you had hoped for. You had to find somewhere to rest, preferably not near the camps, people would probably assume you would be there to cause trouble, and if you yelled that an attack would start tomorrow, then people would absolutely think you were involved.  
You needed to find a nice place, get some rest quickly, keep an eye out, warn the people and then… well, you can figure that out afterwards. Right now you had to stick to the plan. 

*

You didn’t find a cave, but you found a secluded area to rest. You decided to not let Lup get out of your sight, fearing for her safety. You and your giant pup fell asleep cuddled up beside the flame. 

*

Lup is stirring, growling slightly, you wake up, your heart racing. You crawl up on Lup’s back, while you are trying to figure out what is happening.  
As you open your eyes completely you notice people moving around in the woods, you have to run now. You steer lup away, towards the camps… fuck, it’s too late. They have already moved, how could you sleep for so long. You have to get Lup away, maybe you can still do something. You took some treats and threw them as far as you could, and then you ran the other way, telling your dog to stay there. She has to keep safe. You ran inside, shit, corypheus is already here.  
…  
..…..  
…..  
…  
You are in the fade… are you gonna be the inquisitor? Fuck… I hope Lup is okay…  
\- “Welcome child, I know this is all new to you, but don’t worry, I will keep a watch on you… you know what to do… run!”  
You ran as fast as you could, far away from the spiders. You needed to get out, now!  
\- “I will do my best! I’m sorry I couldn’t save them!”  
As you said the last word you broke through the fade and just got a glimpse of the outside, before everything became dark…


	2. You are the inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the inquisitor, and now you have to save Thedas... but you have to start somewhere... let’s close the breach

I’m gonna be the… inquisitor… fuck… we are screwed, I’m screwed….   
…  
You woke up, Cassandra is there… shit… this was really the real deal….  
The mark is on your hand… fuck it hurts…  
\- “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now, the conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” Cassandra says in a sorrowful voice.  
How are you supposed to do this… you can’t tell them everything, you could screw up the whole world… or get yourself killed… which would also screw up the whole world… maybe be honest, but still keep your knowledge to yourself  
\- “Was there no survivors? There were so many people… all lost…” you screwed up, you slept for too long, you didn’t save anyone… you were on the verge of tears  
\- “Explain this” she grabs your hand and push it back at you forcefully.   
\- “I… can’t”  
\- “What do you mean you can’t!” She and Leliana are both circling you, Cassandra is really mad.   
\- “I am not sure how it got here… or what it is”  
\- “You are lying!” Cassandra yelled angrily.  
\- “We need her Cassandra” Leliana said pulling Cassandra away.   
\- “I will help however I can…”  
\- “Do you remember how it all began?” Leliana said questioning me.   
Should I say Justinia or a woman…. Fast…  
\- “I was running towards the conclave, I felt something was wrong, and then I met a woman… and then I ran again, everything turned black and now I’m here”  
They both looked at you a bit weirdly.   
\- “Leliana go to the forward camp, I will take her to the rift.”  
You follow Cassandra silently… you both step outside.   
\- “we call it the breach, and every time it expands it harms you, it keeps growing and it destroyed the conclave”  
You bend over from the pain shooting through you.   
\- “shit… let’s go”  
\- “Wait what do you mean… let’s go” she looked at you quizzically.   
\- “ We need to get to the breach, let’s go, we can’t let it do too much harm”  
\- “Yes… um… let’s go” Cassandra was kinda stunned.   
Wait… too confident… you need to keep calm, you can’t be too confident… but you also need to survive…

*

After figuring out some minimal magic and fighting some minor demons and spirits you reached the area where varric and Solas were. You had to keep calm so you did not get too excited about Cassandra just being cool.   
You finished the fighting and solas grabbed your hand to close the seal.   
\- “How did you do that?”  
\- “I did nothing, the credit is yours” solas said smiling at you…  
\- “ well, now we know that this can close the small rifts” you looked at Cassandra, seeking out her approval.   
\- “Whatever magic that opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand” solas said… smugly… dude, you suck. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts, and it seems my theories were correct”   
\- “Which means it might be able to close the breach itself…” Cassandra said in a hopeful tone.   
\- “Possibly”   
\- “Good to know, here I thought we might be ass-deep in demons forever… Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Cassandra sneered at Varric.  
\- “Nice to meet you Varric” you gave him a big smile. “I’m Y/N”  
\- “You may reconsider that stance in time” solas said with a smile on his lips.   
\- “I’m sure we will become great friends in the valley chuckles” varric said sending a wink at you, you couldn’t help but smile even wider.   
\- “Your help is appreciated Varric, but…” Cassandra says  
\- “You need me, your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.”  
\- “Well, I think you are just as big an addition as I am, seems like we both are unwanted” you winked at Varric.  
\- “My name is solas, if there are to be introductions, I am pleased to see you still alive”  
\- “What he means is, I kept that mark from killing you in your sleep”  
You smiled genuinly at solas.  
\- “Thank you so much, I am glad you didn’t let me die in there”  
He became a bit flustered at your response.   
\- “Cassandra, don’t you think it’s a good idea if we move forward now, so we don’t have more casualties?” you looked at her.   
\- “Yes… of course… let’s move forward”

*  
\- “we will try to save the soldiers, meet us on the other side, I don’t want anymore casualties than there already is, stay safe, we will meet you at the conclave” you tell them your wish. You just need to move forward now, you already know what happens if you don’t save them now, you should at least try to do something. 

*

You saved the soldiers, in the nick of time, and you came to the conclave, alive and…. Well… alive…   
You fight of the giant demon, and the fact that you had met Justinia before the conclave exploded became well known.   
Before everything faded to black a giant fur monster came into your vision, before anyone did anything, you screamed.  
\- “STOP, don’t touch her! She is mine!”  
They seize their weapons, and as a wet nose bumped your face, everything became black  
\- “Lup…”

*

You woke up, a big fuzzy head looking at you… lup! You hug your fluffy friend, crying, her tail was wagging immensely, and she howled loudly. You nuzzled yourself into her fur. Keeping your breathing even.   
Lup stopped and looked at the door, a tiny elvhen woman entered, she was shocked, but Lup ran over to her touching her hand. The woman didn’t even flinch.   
\- “Seems like you have been good to my… wolf” you smiled at the elvhen lady.   
She tensed and looked away  
\- “Sorry sorry, I need to tell Cassandra you are awake” she ran out and closed the door, before you could even ask for her name.   
You crawled out of bed.   
\- “Well, I guess I need to dress, are you gonna leave with me Lup?”  
You put on some clothing, noticing that there were a lot more than what you had had on when you came… there was even winter clothing. You comped through your hair, just for good measure.   
\- “This is as good as it gets…” you sighed   
You opened the door and a lot of people stood outside your door, you froze. Lup nudged you. You could see people tense when the wolf came up behind you. You held unto her fur, using her as a shield, to hide yourself from the people.   
\- “that’s the herald of Andraste”  
\- “That’s him, he stopped the breach from getting any bigger”   
You hurried towards the Chantry.   
You could hear Cassandra fight with the Chancellor. He is just scared, you have to accept he is only doing what he thinks is right. You told Lup to wait outside.   
\- “The breach is stable, but still a threat. I will not ignore it” Cassandra said angrily  
\- “You need my help” I can’t flee, they need me to fix this.   
\- “You have done plenty. Your actions will be taken to account by the new divine” The chancellor said angrily  
\- “Have a care, Chancellor, the breach is not the only threat we face” Cassandra gave him the side-eye   
\- “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave” Leliana entered the room “ perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that still live”  
\- “I am a suspect?” Chancellor Roderick said confused “and not the prisoner?”  
\- “I heard the divine called for her to help at the temple” Cassandra said, looking at Rodrick  
\- “So the survival, and that thing on her hand is all a coincidence?”  
\- “The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour”  
\- “It will take time for me to prove myself worthy, but I will do my best, I will help however I can. I don’t want more people to be hurt”  
They all looked at you, Cassandra gave you a small smile, while Leliana was studying you.   
Rodrick kept complaining, while he was bickering with Leliana, Cassandra pulled out a big dusty book with the mark of the inquisition on it.   
\- “you know what this is, chancellor?” Cassandra looked at the chancellor.“A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act. We will do everything to fix this and restore the order”.   
The chancellor left the room.  
\- “We need all the help we can get, right now we have nothing, we don’t even have the support of the Chantry” leliana said, looking at me.   
\- “We were hoping you would help us”   
\- “I already said yes, though, I will need some training in magic before I can go help… I may be a magic user, but I am not that well trained in it”  
Cassandra reached out her hand, I grabbed it and gave her a firm handshake.   
\- “It’s a deal” Cassandra smiled at you. “You will probably need to ask solas for help, with magic, most of us can’t wield it”  
\- “Thank you, I will look for him, I hope he will help” you smiled at her shyly.  
You waved goodbye and stepped out of the room. Lup had sat patiently and waited for you, such a good girl. You went inside the room again.  
\- “Has she been fed while I was unconscious?”  
\- “Is it a she? But… uh… yes, she was fed while you were out, we will make sure both of you get fed for your cooperation” Cassandra looked at the wolf peeking up behind you.  
\- “Do you like dogs?”  
\- “That’s not a dog”  
\- “Uh…. Do you like wolves? Her name is Lup, she is very friendly, as long as you are good to her and me”  
\- “Uh….”  
Lup seized her moment and jumped out from behind you and pounded towards Cassandra. She jumped towards her and began to nuzzle her, sitting down and wagging her tail.   
Cassandra stood there frozen, but eventually lifted her hand to pet her. Lup became super excited, and both you and Leliana couldn’t help but giggle a little at the situation. When Lup noticed Leliana she jumped towards her, demanding snuggles. Cassandra laughed a bit, probably from the shock of being demanded cuddles from a wolf.   
\- “ I am sorry about that, she is a big cuddler” you smiled at both of them, and called Lup to you. “ sorry, I will look for Solas now” you laughed a bit as you left the room for the second time. 

You went down to where you remember Varric being, you passed him in the way to the Chantry, luckily he was still there when you came back.   
\- “Hello Varric” you smiled at the dwarf. “I can see that both of us survived this hazzle”  
\- “Of course, do you think anyone could beat this dwarf? I think not” he winked at you.  
\- “I’m glad you are here, you seem like someone I could get along with well” you smiled at him again.  
\- “Or else the big bad wolf will eat me?” He looked at Lup behind you  
\- “Oh! Sorry, this is Lup, she is my… wolf, she is a sweety honestly”   
You looked at Lup and she was staring at the smaller man. You looked at Varric and he gave you a nod. You walked towards Varric and sat down, Lup realized he wanted to say hi. She laid down and nuzzled him, she might have thought he was a kid… her perception must have changed a bit.   
How come she still remember you are the same owner as before, you don’t even look the same as before…. Maybe you smell the same?  
\- “She is a big one, I have never seen a wolf this big before” Varric looked at you while he petted her head.   
\- “I have only seen this big wolf” you said shyly. “I have taken care of her most of her life, but it seems like it’s her turn to take care of me” you gave him a quick smile, he was studying you.   
\- “Well, it absolutely makes you stand out even more than you did before, with your glowy hand” he winked at you again, you froze and your face became beet red.   
You talked with Varric for quite a while, until you noticed an elf in the background.  
\- “Shit, I have to leave, I was gonna ask Solas to train me in magic” you stood up from where you were sitting.  
\- “Just ask chuckles nicely, he will probably help you”   
He waved at you as you said goodbye and left. Lup was still following you… she must have been concerned, she doesn’t really leave your side.   
You walked up the stairs, and went towards Solas, he was observing you… he had also observed you while you were talking with Varric, you had caught his eye when you remembered what you had to do.   
\- “Thank you again Solas, I really appreciate that you helped me stay alive” You smiled at him as he looked at you, kinda zoned out.   
\- “Ah, yes… well, we couldn’t have you die when we needed you” He smiled at you. “sorry if I am too intruding, but are you perhaps a city elf? I can’t help but notice you don’t have a vallaslin”  
\- “Ah…. Uh… no, I don’t have one, I am not exactly a city elf, I don’t really support the chantry… I guess I just never got a Vallaslin” you hadn’t even noticed that before, you were missing it.   
Suddenly Lup sprang out from behind you and tackled Solas to the ground, stopping your train of thoughts. You were shocked for a second before you grabbed her collar and tried to pull her away, you gave up, hoping she hadn’t caused any damage. She was wagging her tail, and Solas just laid there, and scratched her whole head. It’s kinda cute… You squatted down and looked at solas and Lup, you couldn’t help but smile, the scene made you well up with happiness. Solas looked at you while the giant pup licked his face, with a giant smile on his face, he looked so happy.   
\- “she is very sweet” Solas said smiling at you. “Her name was Lup right? I saw she had a collar when I went to check up on you”  
\- “Yes, her name is Lup, she is my giant dog” you smiled so much, and couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. “Well, okay, dog is maybe a bit of an understatement…” Solas laughed at your response.   
\- “I have never seen a wolf like this before, where did you find her?” He was suddenly very serious; staring at you intensely, as he sat up and Lup decided to lay down between you.   
\- “It’s kinda hard to explain… I would love to, but I don’t think I can… she was around 8 weeks when I got her, I have taken care of her ever since.”  
\- “ I can see that you have taken good care of her, I took the liberty to feed her while you were unconscious”  
\- “Thank you, you have really been nice to me, I feel so bad, I don’t know how to repay you”  
\- “Don’t worry about that, I will probably be repaid sooner or later.” He smiled genuinely at you.   
\- “Oh, I seem to almost forget about it all the time… but I was wondering if you could help me wield magic… I am not really…. Good at it” you looked at him shyly.  
\- “Of course, whatever will keep me alive here, we can start training tomorrow, I will fetch you at your housing”  
\- “I won’t let them touch you, I will protect you, I seem to have a say here, I don’t want any unnecessary deaths” you looked at him with passion in your eyes, he seemed shocked at your statement… you came to yourself. “Sorry about that, but thank you, I am glad you will help me yet again”  
\- “Well, we have to keep each others backs here, don’t we?”  
\- “I have your back Solas” he looked at you a bit shyly, maybe he wasn’t used to affection?  
\- “How much do you know about elvish lore?”   
\- “Not as much as you, I am sure” you smiled at him. “If you ever wanna teach me something I am willing to listen”  
\- “You can’t be from a clan, clan elves would have a vallaslin and would not listen to me”   
\- “well, I am an elvhen lady, and I wanna listen” you looked at him. “Though, I can’t really speak elvhen… could you maybe teach me that too?”  
\- “Asking for a lot da’len” he looked at you sternly, but you could see that his eyes were still smiling  
\- “Well, you seem to be friendly, and you can always say no” you gave him a cheeky look. He flicked your forehead.  
\- “Cheeky” you smiled at each other.   
It was almost dusk, and your stomach rumbled… you probably haven’t eaten for a while. You began to blush wildly, looking away from Solas.   
\- “wanna eat dinner with me?” Solas looked at you intensely.   
\- “Yes, I would be happy to” you smiled at him, glad he didn’t mention your tummy rumbling.   
\- “I will go get us some food, just go into my hut, I will be back soon” He stood up and walked towards the small tavern.   
You stood up and carefully opened his door, walking inside with Lup behind you. You lit some candles and sat down on the floor. While you were starting a fire Lup cuddled down next to you, you nuzzled your whole head into her fur, cuddling with her on the floor. You get very engulfed in this playful cuddling with your dog, that you don’t even notice Solas looking at the two of you, having come back with the food. You freeze up, and your pup just jumps up to greet him.  
\- “Welcome back” you said as you looked away shyly, trying to hide your embarrassment, combing through your hair with your fingers.   
\- “Seems like someone had fun” he smiled at you and gestured for you to sit down.   
He gave you a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread, and had even gotten some meat for Lup. You ate together quietly, relaxing. He was the first one to speak up.  
\- “Finally ate some real food, it’s been kinda hard to feed you when you were unconscious” he looked at you.   
\- “Oh… well, yeah, that must have been hard, but you have done a great job” you smile at him.  
You finished your meal, having a bit left in your bowl… lup had been staring at you for a while now. She knew what was coming. You set down the bowl in front of her, and she waited patiently.   
\- “you are welcome” she ate the rest of the bowl quickly and laid her head on your legs.   
\- “She is quite well trained… most wolves, and even dogs would just take the food the moment it fell on the floor” he kept studying you.   
\- “If you dropped it on the floor, then yeah, she would absolutely devour it, before you could count to ten, but when she knows I am feeding her, she will have more patience” you smiled at him, knowing that he just wanted to learn as much as possible… probably to make you let your guard down… you shouldn’t trust him…  
\- “Interesting…” he studies her for a moment. Lup looks at him, hoping for more food. He shook his head no, and she went to lie down, sighing loudly. “Quite a personality”  
\- “Absolutely, it’s great, makes her so fun to be around” you look at her warmly.   
It’s quiet again, but not in an uncomfortable way. You looked out of the tiny window. It was really dark outside.   
\- “I probably have to go, I don’t wanna overstay my welcome” you gave Solas a small smile, he gave a small nod.   
\- “Of course, you need sleep… and so do I”   
You collected the bowls and gestured Lup to follow, with some small hand signals.   
\- “have a wonderful rest of the evening, and I hope you have nice dreams”  
\- “You too da’len… go to the tavern with the bowls”  
\- “Thank you” you laughed slightly  
You waved goodbye and Lup followed behind you. You went to the tavern and left your bowls. You remembered you had some coins in your pocket.  
\- “Can I get two tankards of mead?”   
\- “Of course”  
You tried to pay her, but she gestured for you to keep your money. You accepted the free alcohol, and went outside again. Hoping Varric would still be awake.   
\- “Good evening Varric” he warmed himself by the fire.   
\- “Good evening” he turned towards you, giving a small smile. You gave him one of the tankards, he accepted it with a small nod of gratitude. “How did it go with chuckles?”   
\- “He didn’t kick me out, and we even ate dinner together, so I would say it went well” you smiled at Varric. You both sat down and Lup laid down behind you. You leaned back and relaxed against her fuzzy fur.   
\- “How are you feeling?” He looked at you from the corner of his eye.  
\- “It could be worse… I am concerned tho, we are not safe yet” you tensed slightly. “I don’t think so at least, it would be too easy… who doesn’t love a good adventure” you gave a dry chuckle. “What about you? Are they treating you well?”   
\- “It could always be better” he winked at you. “It’s alright, I am still a prisoner, to some extent, but I know they won’t hurt me as long as I am useful… and I am not under the same pressure as you are, all eyes seem to be on you”  
\- “You are useful” you smiled at Varric. “At a minimum I enjoy your company”  
You both drank some of your mead while enjoying the night.   
\- “where are you from sprout?” Varric looked at you again.  
\- “Sprout?”  
\- “Yeah, you are still growing, still so young, you are a sprout”  
\- “I guess I can accept that” you gave him a quick smile before turning serious. “I… am not sure where I am from… I guess I am just me… and Lup…” you became a bit teary eyed, wondering if you would ever meet your family again… will they even notice you that you are gone?  
Varric squeezed your hand, and gave you a warm smile.   
\- “sorry, I guess that’s kinda sad”   
\- “It’s okay sprout, we can’t all have a fairytale story” he squeezed your hand once more, just for good measure.   
\- “You are great Varric” you looked at the stars.   
It went quiet again.  
\- “I’m scared” you said quietly “I haven’t ever fought anyone, never needed to…. I haven’t even hunted before…”   
\- “I will support you, I can’t shield you, but I can support you… You will have to learn to handle yourself… but that is why chuckles is gonna help you wield magic”  
\- “Yes… you are right” you shuddered a bit.  
You finished drinking and realized you probably had to go sleep. You stood up and was about to take the tankards, but Varric shook his head no.  
\- “I will take them, don’t worry about it, go to sleep, and stop worrying, I support you” He patted your back.   
\- “Good night Varric, and thank you, I support you too… and if it ever gets too cold and windy outside, then I will gladly let you move into my hut” you smiled as you turned around walking towards your hut.   
\- “Good night sprout”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!


	3. Mage training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to wield magic better and get better control of yourself, so you can protect yourself, your group, and all the people you meet.

You woke up, you finally gave up sleeping, you had tossed and turned for hours on end, having a fitful rest… you didn’t feel very satisfied.  
You crawled out of bed and looked out the window. It was snowing… you suddenly became very excited and startled Lup, she was not ready to wake up yet. You put on some warm clothing and stepped outside. By the time you had gotten dressed Lup had woken up entirely.  
It hadn’t even been dawn yet, but you were awake now… and you couldn’t break the traditions that said if it is snowing outside, then you have to go out and play in it, just to enjoy it… a ritual you and your dog had had since she started living with you.  
Now you were both giddy,  
Maybe the two of you should go out towards the lake, so you wouldn’t wake up anyone. You told Lup to stay quiet and follow you. The two of you walked up to the gate, where a couple of guards stood.  
\- “What are you up to? Sneaking around in these early hours” The guard asked, looking at you sternly.  
\- “I was gonna go out to the lake and play in the snow…” you blushed, realizing how childish you sounded. He stared at you, but seemed to accept the answer as he opened the gate.  
\- “Stay nearby, don’t want you running off” he gave a small nod.  
\- “Yes sir… we will just be where we can be seen”  
You tried to walk towards the gate with Lup behind you in tow, but as you saw how much snow had come, you became excited and ran out and jumped directly into the biggest pile you could find. Lup ran up behind you, rolling in the snow and jumping around, just as excited as you are.  
You decided to build a snow dog, and then an igloo out of snow… but it ended up being a little den made of snow instead, you had never been good at making sturdy snow houses. As you were digging your den deeper someone walked up behind you. They coughed slightly to catch your attention, you jumped slightly, having been too engulfed in your snow project to even notice someone was behind you.  
It was Solas and Cullen, both of them trying not to laugh, from seeing you get shocked.  
\- “Morning da’len, I heard you were outside… playing in the snow, like a child… did you even sleep” solas said looking at you like a parent catching their child with the hand in the cookie jar. You blushed immensely, and Cullen was snickering in the background.  
\- “Um… it was snowing… and I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go out and… play… in the snow” you tried to look him in the eyes, but you couldn’t stop blushing. In the meantime Cullen was almost dying from trying not to laugh.  
\- “This is great” Cullen laughed. “I have been watching her going crazy in the snow for hours now, she has been so engulfed in the snow that she didn’t even notice that I and some of the other soldiers were watching her” you tensed, and felt even more awkward.  
\- “Well, it’s not illegal to play in the snow” you mumbled. Lup walked up behind you, waking up from the nap she had taken in the snow. Cullen stopped laughing as the giant dog yawned. ”she is nice, if you wanna say hi to her” Lup wagged her tail slowly.  
\- “She won’t harm me?”  
\- “Not even a tiny bit” Cullen walked up to Lup and put his hand on her head, petting it slightly… Lup got tired of his light petting, so she stood up and walked over to Solas to demand more pats. Solas obliged, but blushed a bit, feeling a bit silly patting the giant wolf. Lup wagged her tail happily.  
\- “Have you eaten yet” Solas looked at you.  
\- “No… I thought it was too early to eat breakfast” you answered.  
\- “Would you like to have a meal with me now then? You will need the energy” you nodded at Solas. “Wanna join us commander?”  
\- “No thank you, I have already eaten” he nodded and went towards the training area  
You stood up and followed Solas as he went towards Hav. Lup trotted behind you. As you entered haven you noticed Varric had woken up.  
\- “morning Varric!” You waved and smiled at him.” Have you eaten yet?”  
\- “Morning sprout, no, not yet” he gave you a small smile, looking at solas behind you.  
\- “Wanna join us?” You gave him a wide smile.  
\- “Of course, who could say no to you” he winked at you.  
\- “Stop it” you chuckled a bit at his answer.  
The four of you took the short walk towards the tavern. Walking in quiet. You found a free table, you told Lup to lie down next to your chair… she really took up a lot of space, and you could see people feeling uncomfortable about her being around. You had to take her with you, you only had her… they need to get used to her, she will be with you for a long time…. And hopefully you will be around for a long while too… there is a difference between reality and games… and you had to assume this was reality.  
As you waited for some breakfast the three of you enjoyed the warmth of the hearth.  
\- “Were you really outside playing in the snow before dawn?” Varric looked at you smiling.  
\- “Um… yes” you blushed again… it’s been a long while since you felt like such a child.  
\- “Seems sprout is more fitting than I first thought” he laughed a bit.  
Solas ate quietly as he watched the two of you.  
You all exchanged some small talk and finished your meals rather quickly. You of course didn’t finish your plate entirely, saving some for your dog, as you do for your usual rituals. You were about to set down the bowl in front of Lup, but Solas stopped you, before he poured the rest of his soup in your bowl. You gave him a quick smile and gave lup the bowl, she ate it quickly, and after she had emptied the bowl you were all ready to leave. Varric stayed at his camp and had promised to keep an eye on Lup, you and solas went outside, so you could start your training.  
\- “how much experience do you have in magic?” Solas looked at you.  
\- “You know all the magic I could do at the conclave?” You tugged on your sleeve…. There was no nice way to phrase it.  
\- “Yes?” He noticed your fidgeting.  
\- “I was uh… quite sheltered as a child… It was my first time wielding magic that day”  
\- “I see…” he looked forward, his brow furrowing slightly. “Seems like I have a lot of work in front me, if you should be able to protect yourself… I think it is for the best if we find a sheltered area. We need absolute tranquility”  
\- “Yes sir” you smiled slightly, and looked at him from the corner of your eye… he blushed slightly.  
\- “Um, yes… let’s go tell the commander before we leave, so he knows where we are” he frowned slightly. “Don’t want them to go insane just because we are out of sight”  
\- “Makes sense”  
The two of you walked over to the commander, telling him that you would find a quiet place to train. He seemed eager for the two of you to leave, but he did tense a bit at the mention of magic… you had kinda forgotten that he didn’t have a good relationship with that.

*

The two of you had found an isolated area… he kinda just stopped, turned around and looked at you… waiting… for what? You tilt your head, hoping he would understand that you have no idea what he is waiting for…. Luckily he seem to get it… looking kinda disappointed.  
\- “I need you to show me what you can do” Solas waited for you… you guess.  
\- “I… I don’t know, when we were fighting before it was like everything went black… I kinda appreciated that… I… was scared, I had an idea of what was coming, but I didn’t know how to help. I just wanna help…” You look at your hands, clenching your fists. “I wanna learn, but I would prefer to heal and help… I don’t wanna hurt anyone… except if it’s necessary” Solas looked at you… kinda stunned at you confession.  
\- “We need to train you now, we need to keep you under control” He looked concerned. “We can’t have a fade demon take over your body” you froze.  
\- “I don’t want to lose control of my body, people need me”  
\- “Hold onto that determination, you will need it”

*

You spent many days training with Solas, your magic abilities grew slowly, you learned to control it a bit more. Varric took care of Lup while you were out training, you spent almost all your time with Solas.  
Get waken up by Solas  
Eat breakfast with Solas and Varric  
Train with Solas  
Eat lunch with Solas…  
Train even more with Solas…..  
Eat dinner with… uh…. Solas…  
Go to bed with Lup  
…  
……  
……..  
…  
You needed a break. You needed a Solas free day…  
Sadly for you…. You were still training…. Maybe you should ask nicely… he has been so serious though… you can’t just take a break… people need you…  
\- “Da’len, I can sense you are no longer focus on what we are doing, tell me what you are thinking” you opened your eyes and looked at him, his gaze was intense…. Shoot… he caught you before you even opened your mouth…  
\- “I was hoping we could have a day with no training… I think I need to relax for at least a day… I haven’t done anything for me for a while… I need to do something so I don’t go mad” you were waving your hands around. Solas chuckled slightly at your silly statement, but when he stopped he was serious again.  
\- “You want to save people?” You nodded your head yes. “You want to play and have fun?” You looked away… but you had to admit that it was what you wanted… so you nodded yes. “You need to learn how to fight, you don’t have time to play” He was angry… you didn’t wanna look at him.  
\- “I…. Uh… I… just wanted… to relax for…. One day…. I would even be okay with half a day…” your voice trembled…  
You still couldn’t look at him… your heart beat fast… how selfish of you… to think that you were allowed to enjoy yourself… you finally looked at Solas, tears trying to break free… he picked up his staff… he looked really angry… you felt scared… you grabbed your staff… you didn’t know what he would do. He moved around, readying himself to cast a spell… he was looking at you… he was definitely going to punish you… you stood up quickly, readying yourself.  
\- “Defend yourself… and attack… if you hit me or I hit you, it’s over, do you understand?” he was determined…. You calmed down a little, it was a test. You looked him in the eye and nodded yes.  
The fight wasn’t easy, he wasn’t going easy on you… at all, it was clear that he wanted to see if you were capable of using magic… this was a real fight.  
You both fought for a long while, until you were entirely drained. You never hit him… and he never hit you… but it was often a close shot… he was aiming at you, while you were aiming right beside him… you made it… you did it. He stopped the fight before you collapsed entirely.  
\- “You did well… you can take tomorrow off, not that I expect that you can get out of bed anyway” he was cocky… but at least he wasn’t too condescending…  
You collapsed on your knees in the snow. Breathing heavily. You were tired, a little unsure if you could even get back to haven. You heard Solas whistle loudly. Everything went quiet for a couple of minutes… and the your wonderful pup came to the rescue. Solas lifted you of the ground and laid you on Lup.  
He walked besides Lup, carrying you towards haven. You fell asleep. Suddenly you stopped… you could hear some loud talking…. Why was Cassandra and Cullen there? Why did they sound so angry? Had something happened? You couldn’t make out what they were saying… you were too drained… something about caring for something… and taking it too far…. Guess it doesn’t affect you right now… you could look into it later.  
You were put on some kind of bed… it was very warm and soft, and it had a nice smell to it. Lup laid her head on your stomach… it was kinda heavy, but very relaxing. You fell asleep all cuddled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might miss next week, I am working on my art portfolio and I have to finish it in time, so it is first priority ^_^�  
> Have a wonderful day!


	4. Dreams suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the fade, dreaming, you figure out how it works, somewhat, and enjoy the fade, until a certain visitor join you in your dreams.

You woke up… but everything looked weird… were you home again? This didn’t look like home… it looked like a weird imitation. Were you dreaming? This must be the fade… how interesting… it could take any shape right? Maybe it was better to go back to the place where you started. You sat at the water, looking out… it was night… and very tranquil. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves. You relaxed.   
You sat there for quite a while… you just enjoyed the moment… Dreams here are better than dreams where you are from… this isn’t scary. You were kinda used to lucid dreaming, but it seems like having magic helps you gain more control. Normally you would let the dreams go by… but you couldn’t handle more stress.  
Suddenly you heard rustling behind you, you tell yourself it’s just a dream.. so no harm can come to you… but are you really sure about that? You didn’t have as much control as you thought… your pulse rises… you freeze up, the hair on your neck stand straight up.   
\- “You seem to have more control than you let on, you are quite good at magic” it’s Solas… he sits down beside you.   
\- “What are you doing here?” You keep staring forward, not daring to look at him.   
\- “Checking up on you… you have been out for many hours now, I wanted to make sure you weren’t tempted by spirits in your dreams” he looked at you, studying you.   
\- “I have just been sitting here for a while, enjoying the water” you peek at him slightly, catching his eyes staring directly at you.   
\- “Is this where you are from?”   
\- “No… but I was here before I arrived at the conclave, Lup went swimming while I… was gathering water… we weren’t here at night… but I like the quietness of the night” you stare at the water again  
\- “Not many mages can control the fade while they are dreaming… seems like you are more knowledgable in magic than you let on.”  
\- “I am used to dreaming a lot…. I guess you get better at it the more you dream…”   
\- “If I may ask… what are you wearing… I haven’t seen any clothing like it in Thedas, neither in the past or present” your anxiety rose…. You hadn’t even noticed the clothing you were wearing, you had just enjoyed the dream, not anything else. It was just a simple dress… might have been considered a lewd nightgown by their standards…. He would probably misunderstand… you can’t even explain it anyway…   
\- “Haha… yeah…” you look away, holding a hand up so he can’t see your eyes. Fuck… this is so embarrassing. You could feel his eyes burning holes in your face. He took you hand and turned your head… but you refused to look him in the eye. “I guess it’s time to wake up…”

*

You jolt awake, laying on top of Lup. Lup stirred beneath you, noticing you were awake… it was dark outside… you must have slept for a long while. Why were you sleeping on Lup instead of your bed… where were you even… you look around and notice this is not your hut…. This is Solas’s hut… you tried to sit up… but your body was so sore. You started to freak out… you are screwed…. You are screwed… you are screwed… you are screwed  
\- “What are you doing”   
You froze you hoped your pup would wake up… you could probably still talk… you could just tell her where to go. You pricked Lup slightly, trying to wake her up, so she could help you escape… but it seems like Solas caught on, way before Lup were even really awake. He walked over to you, you closed your eyes.   
\- “I know you are awake” solas sounded slightly agitated. ”Don’t treat me like a fool”  
You shut your eyes tight, hid your face in your hands… you didn’t want him to look at you… you didn’t even notice you were crying before the tears started falling down your cheeks. He pulled your hands away, but stopped when he noticed your tears… probably startled by your reaction. He picked you up and laid you his bed. He lifted your head and put it on his lap… and awkwardly started stroking your hair… did he try to calm you down?   
It was a sweet gesture… and you had to admit, that even though he wasn’t good at it, it felt very relaxing.   
\- “you should have just said no… it was just a dress… I just hadn’t seen anything like it… I won’t pry” you could sense that he was really curious… but you couldn’t tell him… you didn’t even know why you were crying… You wanted to go home.. you missed your home… a place where you could hide and weren’t in focus… and people wouldn’t pry… all eyes are on you.   
\- “I miss my home” when you said it out loud you started to cry even more, you were shaking. Solas kept petting your hair. The two of you just kept doing this for a while. He pulled his fingers through your hair while you tried to stop sobbing… when you finally stopped you felt tired.   
\- “Solas… thank you” you dried your tears away, and gave him a genuine smile “but…. uh.. why am I here?”  
\- “Oh, well, the seeker and the commander scolded me for pushing you so hard… so they told me to keep an eye on you… so I did” he rustled your hair a bit. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten for many hours” you nodded yes.   
\- “Can we still go to the tavern and get some food?” You tried to sit up, but it hurt badly, your body was so sore.  
\- “First of all you are suppose to stay here, you need to relax” he motioned for you to stay there. “I prepared some stuff so I could make a meal when you woke up”he smiled at you as he put a pot in the fireplace. And then sat down beside you.   
\- “I’m sorry I freaked out…”   
\- “Do you want me to get in contact with your family?” He sat down in front of you.   
\- “No… no… you can’t… and I don’t want you to… it’s just a lot… I was no one… I am still kinda no one… but there is this deep pressure…” you look at him.  
\- “You did well today” he gave you a warm smile  
\- “What…? Why are you saying that?” You looked at him confused  
\- “I think you should know… you probably won’t do well on your own, but I don’t think you will be alone… it seems like at least Varric and I got your back” you blushed at his words.   
\- “Thank you…. I had a good teacher” you gave him a genuine smile back.   
\- “You will still need to train” you couldn’t help but laugh a little… suddenly switching from calm to serious. “I am serious… but we will do that while traveling and a bit more when we are back at Haven… I could teach you more about elves when we are traveling…” you laughed even more. He was so serious, and so studious. His ears turned red.   
\- “Don’t worry I still wanna learn, and I am not mocking you, you are just so serious” you gave him a big smile, and he shoved at your leg.  
\- “The seeker wants us to go in two days, hence why I will give you a small break… we are to go to the hinterlands and speak to mother Giselle” he looked annoyed at the last part.  
\- “Well, this problem isn’t gonna solve itself” you gave solas an awkward smile.   
There was a knock on the door, and Varric entered.   
\- “I heard the two of you… so I decided to enter and see if sprout was alright” He looked at you and noticed your eyes were kinda puffy and red. “Did you have to treat her so badly chuckles, that the poor girl ended up crying?” He now looked at Solas with an accusing glare.  
\- “Varric, uhm… it’s not his fault” Varric looked at you waiting for an explanation. “I was just really homesick… Actually Solas tried to comfort me, he didn’t do anything wrong” he lifted one eyebrow. “Okay… he completely drained my body from energy and now my body hurts”   
Varric left, and kinda slammed the door, Solas and you stared at the door, kinda dumbfounded…  
\- “What just happened?” Solas looked at you confused.   
\- “I am not sure” you kept staring at the door.   
Suddenly varric returned with some kind of bottle. It smelled like medicine. He handed it to solas, solas just looked at Varric and gave one slow nod. Then Varric sat down on the floor, petting Lup, who had suddenly awoken from all the noise. She wagged her tail slowly, still being very quiet.   
Suddenly Solas jolted up and went towards the fireplace… the stew must be done…  
\- “Varric are you hungry?” Solas looked at Varric while he filled a bowl.   
\- “I could eat some stew” Solas handed Varric a bowl of stew, and then handed you one.  
\- “Thank you Solas” the three of you enjoyed your meal, it tasted great actually, it was nice to eat something that was not made by the cook. 

*

After a couple of hours of relaxed talking and enjoying each others company, Varric left. Now it was you, Solas and Lup again. You were feeling tired again, you had spent a lot of energy in the few hours you had been awake.   
You could see where you had laid down before… Lup was sleeping on top of the spot you had slept on earlier, not counting your dog. You looked at Solas hoping he had a solution.  
\- “Just take the bed, I can sleep on the floor”   
\- “ Ah, no, please don’t I can’t do that…. Can we share the bed?” And as the words left your mouth you considered what you had just said and your face turned red.   
\- “It is up to you da’len”  
\- “ if we keep wearing our clothes I don’t think there would be any issues…” solas gave you a short nod.  
You laid down in the bed, put yourself against the wall, and gestured for him to lay down beside you. He awkwardly crawled into bed with you. It was kinda hard to lie comfortably against each other like this…. Besides you could feel him staring at you.   
\- “I will just move myself so I can lay on the other side”  
You shouldn’t have said it out loud, but it was much better laying on the other side. Solas put a blanket on top of the two of you. You fell asleep almost immediately… it was pleasant.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is a week late, I got badly affected by the flu, and had to work on a lot of school work and portfolio work because of it. So I had to push this chapters release a bit down on the list. I should be on time next week! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to prepare yourself for your first mission, gather all the information you need and of course relax just a tiny bit before you have to go and represent the inquisition.

When you woke up the next day you felt better, you were all snuggled up, you nuzzled into something soft, it was nice. You were all tangled up, normally it wasn’t like this when you cuddled with Lup. Could her legs even do that…   
When you brain finally was more awake and you opened your eyes you realized you were not laying with Lup, you were cuddling with Solas. You could hear snickering above you. You looked up and your face turned all red.   
\- “Was it pleasant?” He gave you a cheeky smile. You quickly untangled yourself from him.  
\- “I… uh… I am quite the cuddler…” you looked away from him.   
\- “I noticed” you looked up at him again. “I wasn’t complaining, it was relaxing, I had a very nice rest thanks to you”  
\- “You are welcome… I think” he rustled your hair.   
\- “No reason to be shy da’len, nothing happened, we just slept”   
As you sat up your body was still extremely sore… well, you didn’t expect it to heal overnight… but a woman could be hopeful. As you stretched a tiny groan of pain left your lips and a worried Solas looked at you with worry, he got out of the bed and went over and picked up the bottle Varric had given him yesterday.  
\- “This is good for your muscles, you need to rub it in… may I?”  
You gave a small nod and laid down on the bed, pulling your shirt up slightly, so he could rub the potion on your body. It kinda felt like the heat lotions you could use on sore muscles. It felt relaxing and you really enjoyed it.   
As Solas finished up you moved your muscles a tiny bit. You already felt better. You could move a lot more now, without any pain. You felt all glowy and happy from the massage on your muscles. You sat up again, pulled your shirt down, and smiled widely at Solas, you felt amazing.   
\- “Thank you, so much”  
\- “No problem, besides, it was my fault you were so sore” he gave you a small smile. “Should we go eat some breakfast?”  
\- “Yes, I would love to” Lup looked at you eagerly, she probably knew what was coming.   
The three of you left for the tavern. As you finished the breakfast you just relaxed, finally a day to yourself. What were you supposed to do… maybe you should take a bath…. And maybe you should talk to all the people that aren’t solas, you needed to get a breath of fresh air.   
As you finished your meal you said goodbye and went outside, this was gonna be a great day!  
So you took a bath, had to look presentative. You and Lup wandered around, you went out to speak with Cassandra and Cullen.  
\- “Did Solas fill you in on your first mission for the inquisition?” Cassandra asked you, you shook your head no. “We will leave tomorrow evening, you, Varric, Solas and me. We will go find Mother Giselle in the hinterlands, and we will also look for horsemaster Dennet, we will need more horses if we are to create an army.” You gave her a nod.   
\- “I heard that you have learned to control your magic more, even though Solas pushed you too hard yesterday… are you feeling any better?” Cullen was studying you.   
\- “I am ready to fight, and I feel much better than yesterday… I am sorry if I caused any of you to worry…” you glanced at both of them   
\- “Nothing to worry about, we are just glad you are alright again, we just hope that the elf has taught you to carry yourself, we can’t have anyone get hurt unnecessarily for our cause” Cullen gave you a small smile.   
\- “Maybe you should go speak to Leliana, she is up in her tent. She can tell you more about this mission, she has already deployed scouts down there to keep an eye on the people” Cassandra hinted to you, probably wanting to go back to training again.  
\- “Thank you, I will, see you later” you smiled and turned around, waving them goodbye. Lup had been going between all of you, nudging you once in a while to get some attention, she was bored.   
\- “Hey, Y/N, do you need a saddle or maybe some armor? Go to Harritt the smith… he probably can’t make you anything by tomorrow, but he can at least start working on it” Cullen yelled it as you left, you gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.   
It does not seem like you will have a relaxing day…. But it is better than training all day. You went over to Harritt first, it would probably be smartest to start with him. He measured both you and Lup, he said he would make some protection and saddle for your giant pup… and of course a better armor for you, he said it would probably take a while.   
What he did have however, was a staff for you. He promised to polish it and give it some small details to fit you more… it should be ready by morning.   
It took a lot longer than you thought to get measured up. Probably cause they didn’t have much for a female elf and her giant wolf. They should be prepared for everything! You snicker to yourself as you leave, knowing well that elves probably weren’t the preferred race anywhere. 

Now it’s Leliana. She is busy… she is still grieving… you sit down and talk with her for a while, you want her to feel better. As you finish off your heart to heart talk, you ask her about the Hinterlands, to change the topic, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.   
\- “Anything we need to know about the Hinterlands, anything we need to be prepared for?” You look at her as you sit on top of her table.   
\- “There seems to be some bandits and such, but nothing wild. Most likely Dennet will ask you to do some tasks for him, before he will agree to help…. And because you are associated with us Mother Giselle shouldn’t be hard to convince to help, be honest, and treat her nicely… there is also rumors about a warden being there, try to recruit him if you get the chance” You nod…she turns away.”You seem to know a lot… but I won’t pry, but just know that if this ever hurts the inquisition, I will find you and hunt you down.” She looks at you again.  
\- “I can’t tell you, but just know I am here to help… but please don’t relay this knowledge to the others, I don’t want questions I can’t answer…” she nods back at you.   
\- “I trust you won’t do anything stupid, you seem very… aware of your position… but if there is ever anything I need to know, tell me”  
\- “I promise, I wouldn’t be hard to find anyways” you flashed your hand and gave her a small smile, she gave you a small chuckle in return.  
You leave lady nightingale and run down to Varric, you really wanted to spend time with him… and you wanted to thank him… thank him for taking care of Lup as well as finding that potion yesterday, he was really kind to you.  
You see him stand by the fire you walk over to him. You nudge him slightly.  
\- “Did you hear that we are gonna go to the Hinterlands?”   
\- “I was told yesterday, but I guess you know more than me sprout… you have been running around all day”   
\- “Oh yeah! Thank you for taking care of Lup and finding that potion yesterday… you really helped me out a bunch” you gave him a giant smile. “And yes… I think I have a good idea of what we have to do. We have a lot on the list”  
The two of you talked through it all. You really enjoyed your time with Varric. The two of you could always laugh together. You ended up eating dinner with Varric, and after the meal you went into your hut. You were drained. As you closed your eyes, you sat at the lake again, enjoying the sea. It was relaxing.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. I look forward to finally getting further into the story, so we can introduce more characters and give more dynamic to the crew.


	6. April fools chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your last preperations before the hinterlands, you want to be fully prepared before you leave in the afternoon. Don’t worry, this is just a shitty chapter I wrote in 15 minutes, and I enjoyed every second of it.

-“ohayo Lup-chan” you woke up feeling all uwu desu. You had slept so nice UwU.  
As you looked outside you saw it was snowing a lot.  
-“Lup-chan, it will be a hard trip today UWU” You look at her. She is suddenly a really cool unicorn. “OMG! Lup-chan! So kawaii- desu! We have to show this to Solas!”  
You jumped on your amazing unicorn but as you went outside Cullen stood there.  
-“Hello Cullen-san, why are you here nyah?” You turned into a cute neko girl as you were talking to Cullen-san. He was blushing. “Hello Y/N-chan, I just wanted to give you these” he handed you a beautiful bouquet, but before you grabbed it Solas showed up.  
-“don’t touch Y/N-chan, she is mine!” He looked at you and winked. Your heart went all doki-doki as you saw your handsome Solas, he was such Chad. As you eyes locked he jumped to you, grabbing the back of your head and kissing you deeply. OMG, is this a dream?!?  
-“Solas-san, aishteru nyah <3” you were so happy, he was SO KAKKOII. You kissed him back, with more intensity.  
Suddenly everything changed!  
Solas eyes turned black and then flames appeared out of his left eye.  
-“Y/N- chan, I can feel corypheus nearby, he seems to want to have a bad time!” You looked at him surprised.  
Solas flew away, and was back within few minutes, corypheus in his right hand.  
-“ I beat him up for you my Hime, Y/N-chan!” Solas looked at you. “Aishteru Y/N-chan”  
The two of you crawled onto Lup and flew away into oblivion, kissing the whole trip there. 

*

You woke up sweating, fuck this.... you will never drink so much alcohol ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have enjoyed myself too much hope you don’t hate me too muvh for this shitty chapter <3  
> Have a wonderful day, I will post a normal chapter next saturday


	7. Just before we leave for our first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to do some small preperations before you leave again this morning, you are ready.

You open your eyes, it’s today, today you will go on your first real mission. You crawl out of bed, you dress yourself in comfortable sturdy clothing, knowing it will take a while to get to the Hinterlands. You cuddle with Lup on the floor for a while, this is gonna go great! At least that is what you keep telling yourself.   
You and Lup go to the Tavern, filling your bellies, no one is really awake yet, but you feel awake and maybe a bit hyper. You go for a small walk, to stretch your legs, and to try and get rid of your excess energy. Lup went to pee, and you ended up picking up some elfroot, you might need them.   
As you returned to Haven you saw that Harritt was awake, so you went to pick up your new staff. It felt great in your hands, it felt right in your hands. As you were about to leave one of the apprentices walked up to you, he looked tired.   
\- “Sorry to come up to you like this, but I stayed up all night modifying this horse saddle to fit your wolf” he looked really proud. You looked at the bundle in his arms.   
\- “Let’s try it on!” You were excited and gave the guy a big smile.   
You wrestled with Lup a bit to put the saddle on. It fit her perfectly, and it looked well on her body. You made her walk in a circle to make sure it wasn’t hindering any movement. He had done a great job, you grabbed his hands and thanked him a lot as you shook them up and down, he blushed and looked away. He probably didn’t anticipate that his work would be this appreciated.   
\- “What’s your name?” You were so happy about this wonderful piece of work.   
\- “My name is Miles”   
\- “Thank you so much Miles, I am so grateful you did this, though I am unsure of how I can repay you”  
\- “The Inquisition pays us, you don’t have to worry about it, but thank you” he gave you a courteous smile.   
\- “I will figure something out then, I can’t let this be forgotten, you worked so hard…. But I have to leave now!” You gave him a big hug and gave Harritt a big thumbs up, as he had been watching the two of you for a while now.   
\- “See you around!” He waved you good bye as you entered Haven again.   
You should probably kick some of the others out of bed. As you stepped in you decided your first victim would be Varric. He had been nice to you, so you went to get him some breakfast first before you woke him up. However, as you came around the corner with food he looked at you directly, so that spoof was over before you had the chance to do anything. You gave him the food and went looking for a victim, maybe Solas. Alright, Solas is most likely your only hope, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana would absolutely murder you, especially the last person.   
You sneaked up to Solas hut, you listened at the door, it was quiet. You look through the window, it seems like he might still be sneaking. You hand signaled for Lup to stay and be quiet. You wanted to scare him…. Kinda, just shock him. You took a handful of snow in your hand, just for emergency, and then you sneaked in. You opened the door quietly, and you sneaked in slowly, almost crawling on the floor. You were kinda expecting that he would be hard to sneak up on… however, it seemed to go well. As you got close enough to see his bed you sneaked a glance. Solas sat there, staring directly at you. You froze up entirely you threw the snow you had in your hand right at him. It hit the floor, you didn’t even hit him with it. You panicked now. Oh no… you screwed up, big time. You stood up and readied yourself to run. You sprinted outside and jumped on the back of Lup, and told her to run. She ran a few paces, but then she stopped when Solas whistled for her. You didn’t even dare to jump off and run away…. You had to accept your defeat. You hanged your head low. This didn’t go as planned.   
\- “I’m sorry, I was kinda hopping I could have fun waking you up… but I failed” you avoided all eye contact.   
\- “Why did you throw the snow at me?” He sounded calm… you didn’t trust that calmness, don’t look him in the eye.   
\- “I panicked, I got kinda scared”  
\- “Why did you flee when you obviously were caught?”  
\- “I… uh… panicked…” you could hear him walk over to the side you were turned towards. You focused even harder on avoiding eye contact.   
\- “Look at me da’len” he was demanding, yet you still refused to look at him, you just didn’t want to right now, you already felt so put on the spot. He grabbed your chin, and you had to look at him… you knew you couldn’t flee. “Apologize”  
\- “I’m sorry” he let go of your chin and patted your head.   
\- “There we go, no more problems there, now your issue is resolved” he gave you a quick smile. “You are gonna be in the spotlight going forward, you need to stand tall and proud, even when you fail… If you don’t people are gonna eat you up alive”  
\- “Thank you Solas” you gave him a small smile.   
\- “You were very quiet, but I was already awake by the time you entered the room” he smiled at you. “though, you have to go get me some breakfast, as punishment for being ridiculous.”  
\- “I accept”   
You crawled down from your pup, and went to the tavern for the third time that day and got some food for Solas. Luckily they were nice at the tavern and had no issues with you coming and going multiple times to fetch food. They even gave you a bone for Lup this time, and a bun for you. Your dog was really lucky today, and so were you, this day is gonna go great, even though it will be your first real mission day. Just a bit more preparing and you will be off. Maybe you should pack some clothing after eating, you might have more than one type of missions on the road, before you go home…. And you also might want to change… don’t wanna smell too bad, you are a diplomat now…. Kinda… you head kept spinning with different thoughts as you neared Solas’s accommodations, you almost smacked your head directly into the door. Luckily for you Solas had been keeping an eye on you, so he helped you avoid a bad situation. He grabbed the bowl out of your hand and you followed him inside. Lup was laying on the floor, just relaxing, as she saw you enter the room she wagged her tail, noticing the bone you had for her. You sat down across from Solas, watching Lup, as you ate your bun slowly, keeping Solas company as he ate his breakfast.   
You finished rather quickly, and you went to grab your stuff, you probably had to leave soon, you had to pack. You prepared the bags and put the elfroot in a satchel to protect them. You were ready. You looked at Lup that had been observing you for a while, you looked at the glistening collar, her dog tag still hanging proudly, and your name on the back…. You hadn’t really noticed that the back had changed, it said Y/N Lavellan, the magic had probably changed that too.   
You let out a deep breath, it’s now. You leave your hut, and outside stands Varric and Cassandra, Varric obviously taunting her. When they saw you you gave them a big smile, they both had big bags with what you could assume was their stuff. You almost thought you had forgotten your new staff, but you had hanged it on the side of Lup’s saddle before you had left. As you neared the two you could see Solas coming up to the three of you too.   
\- “Are we ready?” Varric said, he really seemed to be in a good mood.   
\- “I assume so, I don’t think I can prepare more than this” you gave him a cheeky smile.   
\- “If you are done, the let us leave” Cassandra was so serious. “This should be a simple mission”  
\- “I hope so” you said smiling at her, she gave you a small smile back. 

Your first mission… this will be an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little unsure if I will be able to post the next two weekends, since I won’t be home, I hope you won’t mind too much. 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope it will be well received with you, the reader... i would love it if you commented and gave me feedback, and if you notice any spelling mistakes or other things like that, then please tell me. I am not a native English speaker, so I might not spot all the mistakes in my texts ^_^  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day


End file.
